


It's time

by givemedragons9



Category: FinnPoe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Homos, Lesbians in Space, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Starkiller Base, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemedragons9/pseuds/givemedragons9
Summary: Poe and Finn's love is a journey of unexpected events that will eventually flourish into an honest romance. The hardships and great moments they share build their trust, affection and desire to be together. To do everything together. After rescuing Poe from the hands of The First Order, both will greet a new beginning together. Rey and Rose following their steps and example. The New Year's celebration will be a point of no return. None of them would like to return to a past without the other. And they will let the other know.
Relationships: BB-8 & Everyone, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn, BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	It's time

  * “All troops to hangar 5, they’ll try to block our pass to the base! Initiate battle protocol 019, go, go, GO!”



A couple of teams from the Resistance ran towards the points where ships of the First Order where trying to burst into their provisional lair, next to the Starkiller base. Shit, their plan had gone to waste. They were supposed to remain hidden until their commander gave them the order to invade the enemies and rescue the prisoners. Finn moved quickly, followed by Rey, Rose, Chewbacca and a couple more rebels that had joined their team a few hours ago. As far as they could run, they reached the Starkiller base and found a safe hideout to stay while they figured out what to do next. Now they were completely alone. The rest of their allies were spread all across that horrendous place, and there was no possibility of communication. Everything was in their hands.

But all hope wasn’t lost.

He hadn’t told anyone yet, but Finn could sense more than the rest. A deeper bond with everything alive guided him through the worst or darkest moments. He knew its name: the force, it breathed inside him too. His heart was full of it, he knew his fate was using it. So, while his partners resolved how to find the prisoners without getting caught, he slowly closed his eyes but kept his soul opened. There it was. That path of light that always seemed to appear right in front of him, even when he couldn’t see. In the distance, a voice called his name:

  * “Finn… F-Finn…”



His eyes were wide open. He recognized the man’s voice. He had heard it too many times for it to go unnoticed. In dreams as well as right next to his ear. _Poe Dameron was calling him._ In _every_ way and dimension. The young man wasn’t in control of his own feet now, and before the rest of the group could say a word, they were already moving in whichever direction his friend guided him to. To any place that Dameron told him to go. His voice had sounded faint and weak to him. He had to repeat to himself various times that he wasn’t immediately going to shoot anyone who had hurt him, even though that’s what he wanted to. Because the idea of any person harming who he had come to consider the only love he would have in life gave him reasons to use the force in _shameful_ ways.

He didn’t realize which corridors he was running through, which corners he was choosing to stop and avoid confrontations with any stormtroopers. He panted as he stopped and waited for a group of them to march away, but a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned swiftly, just to find it was Rey who had approached him.

  * “What the hell are you doing?!” - Rey asked loudly.
  * “Shush, you’re going to get us killed” - Finn replied, seeing that the rest had been following her as well.
  * “Why did you disappear that way? What were you thinking about?”
  * “I sensed Poe. Alright? I know he’s near. I can feel it, I know that he is.”
  * “And how is that?” - Rey raised her left eyebrow, making Finn feel uncomfortable.
  * “It’s just an instinct… _a feeling_.”



Finn’s expression changed completely; he didn’t perceive Poe’s presence anymore. He lost it and got panicky. His muscles were stiff; Poe was the only thing that made him feel secure, _who could make any flower flourish into the battlefield his mind sometimes was._ If anything, Finn wanted to take him home safe. He missed his gentle touch when he would take his hand in the middle of one of Leia’s speeches. Or the way his smile told him he could reach the most inconceivable corners of the universe on his side because he would stand by him, even in the craziest adventures. He missed how his eyes sparkled, and how he felt that light awakened things inside him he didn’t know he could feel. He should’ve let him know what he felt a long time ago. Maybe hold him closer, until they would rob each other the air between their faces. Maybe kiss his cheeks and put daisies on his hair, _because he knew his mind was a place of life._ Even though Poe couldn’t see that most of the time.

  * “Everything okay?” - Rose asked.
  * “Actually…” - Rey had no idea what his friend was feeling.
  * “Yes, it is. Let’s find our guys and get the hell out of this place.” - Finn said, hoping to reconnect with his friend on the way.
  * “Okay, this way” - Rose pointed her gun towards the corridor on her right and they moved silently.



However, The First Order’s troops wouldn’t last much more to find them.

  * “Hey!” - a stormtrooper screamed, firing his blaster at them.



The team protected themselves, shooting back with success.

  * “Come on let’s go!” - Rose shouted.



Her friends followed her but Finn stopped. _He felt it again_. Rey shook his arm.

  * “Finn, we don’t have much time left, what are you-”



Finn looked at her with fierce determination.

  * “That way. Poe is that way.”



And as he did, he rushed through the corridor. The perception was clearer and stronger as they ran, and finally, they faced a huge door at the end of their way. Finn knew who was on the other side, without a shadow of a doubt.

  * “We’ll never be able to open this, we need a secret code to open the gate” - Rey whispered, but her comment came late.



The door started to open as Finn concentrated in the action, directing all his attention to it. It wasn’t that hard anyway. The force had somehow always been around him. He knew that. That energy came so easily to his heart, flooding his body with calm and peace. He felt the same whenever he stared at the stars from the windows of the Falcon, or when he lay on the grass at night. Just to appreciate how intense small things can get to be. The same thing invaded him when he saw Poe inside the cell he had unlocked. His blaster hit the floor and he raced to hold him in his arms. He was tied vertically to an iron platform, semi-unconscious, blood running down his face and neck. Finn shed tears as he saw the damage he had suffered, and cursed the people responsible for it. The wish to beat them to smithereens for hurting his friend. Poe fell into Finn’s arms when he released his body and Finn carefully placed his head on his forearm.

  * “Oh my god” - Rey said, covering her mouth in fear - “I’ll get help, Finn.”
  * “Run, please” - Finn said, getting his whole face wet in tears.



He looked down at Poe and softly cleaned the blood and sweat off his face.

  * “Poe… Poe please, answer me. We’re here buddy, we came to save you.”



Poe was too exhausted to say a word, barely being capable of opening his eyes. Finn held his hand and breathed deeply to stop his crying.

  * “Poe, listen. Squeeze my hand once if you’re alright. Just squeeze my hand and I’ll know you’re fine. Don’t die, my friend, don’t leave me here.”



He felt too weak to cope with the fear of losing the only one who had turned his heart into a home. Into a place where he felt the warmth, love, and loyalty of a friend. The only one who had ever entered his life with the purpose of making it brighter, that had held him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the galaxy. The one who gave him a name, _an identity_ , a reason to fight and love for. The reason why he ever loved or even slept comfortably at night knowing he was around. _Poe was a poem_ , everything about him made sense and unfolded beautifully in his world. He described his feelings when he couldn’t do it himself, and understood the dustiest, most private corners of his mind. He couldn’t lose someone like that. Without Poe, Finn felt unfinished. As if part of the painting his sky was had vanished. The First Order wasn’t going to harm Poe again. Because he would never let it happen another time. He couldn’t risk the purest piece of his heart.

Poe didn’t react to his voice though, and desperation conquered Finn’s veins. Rey returned and stood at the door of the cell.

  * “Finn they’re coming, help is on its way but we’re having company. I have your back!”



He nodded. Suddenly, Poe mumbled and Finn looked at him the fastest he had ever done it.

  * “Poe? Poe, I’m here! I’m here my friend, can you say something? Are you okay?”



The pilot vaguely opened his eyes and gropingly searched for a face to touch or a figure to recognize. His hand met Finn’s cheek; it was cold as ice.

  * “I… I can’t see… I can’t… Where are we?”



He shivered, probably because he realized he had no idea who was grabbing him. Fearfully, he asked:

  * “Who are you?”



Finn didn’t reflect on the phrase he said, and just let his feelings reach the older man’s heart.

  * _“Someone who loves you.”_



They had never confessed the mutual affection they felt for each other. But, somehow, Poe knew there was only one man that could tell him something like that. And, doubtlessly, he brought Finn’s face closer until their lips melted into an indescribable kiss. Their noses could have broken for the yearning behind it, long concealed under the appearance of a great friendship. _It was love emerging from under their skins, goddamn_. Pure, authentic love for the other. Finn wanted to stay like that, to live like that until the end of his days. There wasn’t another meaning for Poe than that: _life_.

Poe’s arms surrounded his neck, his lips thirsting for more contact of Finn’s lips every time they were apart. Their hearts fluttering in dangerous ways. Their minds flying all over the place. Finn smiled on Poe’s lips and let the tears fall. In the darkness of that place, they reflected any bit of light, transforming him and Poe into nothing but constellations. He felt every one of his stars connected, forming entire galaxies as the man sealed his lips with more love and delicacy. He took Poe by his waist, made sure any space between them was history. He couldn’t imagine a better concept for infinite than Poe. _He couldn’t feel anything but infinite with Poe_.

A medical team walked in and both men knew a pause to catch their breaths had come. Poe stared into Finn’s eyes with the same sparkle of happiness that sprang up when he saw him. And in a matter of seconds, he fainted on his lover’s arms. Finn did nothing but stand up and let the nurses handle the situation, following them when they put Poe on a floating gurney. Rey hugged his friend and all of them left the place behind their backs.

Poe was okay. Poe was okay.

_Finn smiled_.

  
  


\--------

Poe gripped the towel next to the sink and thoroughly cleaned his face. He splashed his neck with some drops of perfume, that one with wooden notes and a light raisin and sap smell. _That one that Finn liked so much_. He’d told him that his favorite smells were the ones who reminded him of nature. Going for long walks, losing himself between trees and letting the wind decide where he was going to end up was his favorite thing. Especially if Poe joined him. Just a few weeks ago, Poe had to ask his friend:

  * “What is it about nature that you love so much?”



Without turning to look at his friend, Finn kept staring at the sun from the ledge of the mountain and said:

  * “It’s something pure. There is nothing evil in it, and it makes everyone happy for uncertain reasons. I think it’s something everyone can feel connected to. Something that inspires anyone. Sometimes, it feels too peaceful, too close to the heart to be real.”



Immediately, he glanced at Poe:

  * “It reminds me of you.”



It was just a memory, but those words could still set Poe’s cheeks on fire. He clumsily relocated his curls and walked outside of his room. There was a party that night at the Resistance’s headquarters. Everyone was ready to welcome the new year, and Poe was dying for some dancing and food with his friends. Specifically, _he was dying to dance with one friend._ He didn’t know if he was finally going to show up at some point, but the chance was too good to let it go.

The place was decorated with lovely garlands and lights that seemed to float around everyone at the party. Also, incredible smells came from inside the kitchen where chefs were cooking exquisite dishes and putting various snacks in different bowls. Poe smiled at the vibe he found there and joined a group of his mates that called him from the side of the main table. No sign of Finn yet, Poe suppressed a face of disappointment. Besides his wish to have the young man right next to him at that moment, he wasn’t going to let that ruin having fun for a night. Rey and Rose waved at him from a bench they were sitting on right across the dance floor, both of them eating some tasty strawberry pastries that Poe swore to try later. There was something between the two girls that Poe perceived since the first time they saw each other; a kind of feeling that united more than just their minds. They understood each other pretty well, perfectly Poe would say. And the grins on their faces were something worthy of watching. They continued laughing about whatever the topic was that they were talking about, and slowly put themselves closer to the other as they did. Poe was very happy for them. In any case, he put his feet on the ground again when one of his friends asked him to come along and dance with the rest. Hell yeah, _let’s rock the dancefloor._

He didn’t remember he knew so many dance moves but was impressed by what he found himself able to do. The music kept his worries away and he enjoyed every second he shook his body beside his friends. Also, he had to pay attention not to trip over R2 when the droid crossed the floor to serve snacks to the rest of the attendees.

  * “Sorry R2” - he said between laughs, the droid beeping something that made 3PO hit R2’s head disapprovingly.



After a while, he found a free seat on the side of a low table. He grabbed some water and caught his breath, running his eyes over the place. He wasn’t there. _Damn it, Finn_ , he murmured to himself. An excited BB-8 rolled towards him and greeted the pilot with a high pitched sound.

  * “Hey, buddy!” - Poe scratched the droid’s stomach - “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me!”



The droid inclined his head, suspiciously looking at him. Poe insisted:

  * “I am! It’s just that, you know… Finn isn’t here. I’m worried he might’ve gotten lost on his way.”



He clapped a couple of times and couldn’t help to let the sadness paint his face.

  * “I just wish he was here.”



BB-8 beeped, disheartened for his friend’s feelings. He rolled away and returned in a matter of seconds, holding a little daisy with his tiny mechanical arm, and offered it to Poe. The man smiled:

  * “Thanks, buddy.”



He scratched him once more and abruptly stopped when his rounded pal vigorously beeped, pointing his arm to the dance floor. Poe’s eyes became a firework show, his cheeks erupting as his heart reached levels of happiness he didn’t know that existed.

Finn was there. Smiling at him from the distance.

Poe jumped from his seat, his body completely out of control as his mind was spinning around, making it impossible for him to control where his feet were going. But he knew where. Finn’s feet followed as well. Step after step, they met at the center of the room. Neither one of them knew what to say, how to say it, or if they needed to say anything. Their eyes were already screaming at each other. But Finn took the lead.

  * “You smell amazing.”



Poe babbled.

  * “I’m glad to see you.”
  * “And you look even better” - Finn added.



A shy smile marked Poe’s face as he directed his look to the ground and laughed. Finn smiled widely in return and searched for something in his backpack.

  * “I got you a present.”
  * “What? Why? You didn’t have to” - Poe said excitedly - “And where have you been, by the way?”
  * “Oh, I went for a walk. You know, to pick some flowers.”
  * “There’s no need to give Leia more flower bouquets, she’s got her room full of…”



His mouth opened as he looked at Finn’s hands incredulously. _A flower crown. He made him a flower crown._ He had been out there picking flowers to craft it for him.

  * “Finn…” - he whispered.



The boy placed it softly on Poe’s head, the pilot being unable to stop looking at him in awe as his whole face got a cherry color. Finn intertwined his fingers in Poe’s hair first, making sure the flowers fell in the right places; then secondly interlaced them with Poe’s as he tried to relearn to breathe.

  * “I thought about keeping it to myself at first, but I thought your head was a better representation for what blossoming means, right?”



Poe was losing his mind at that point. It’s funny they hadn’t talked about their kiss at that cell three months ago but somehow both knew something had changed since then. And Poe could bet his life that the entire base wanted them to make it official. He was just too overwhelmed to say anything now.

  * “Y-You… you can keep it if you want…”
  * “Nah” - Finn said - “ _Keep it, it suits you._ ”



He winked his left eye, leaving Poe defeated. A different song began to play, one they instantly recognized.

  * “Our song…”



Finn dragged him to the dancefloor, Poe gladly following his steps. Although he felt his heart was going to give up at any point. They stood in front of each other and got closer, Finn smoothly placing his right hand on his back and holding Poe’s right hand with the left. That proximity sent Poe’s soul to the clouds, it was what he had wanted the most in the world. He could feel Finn’s breath slightly caressing the skin of his neck, goosebumps sprouting from his spine as the man stroked his back with gentleness. The last sunbeams tinted the world with love and passion colors, stars appearing in the horizon as the sun said goodbye. The sky embraced the lovers as they swam deeper and deeper into each other’s eyes. Because that’s what they were: _lovers_ . Despite the fact that they hadn’t confirmed it verbally. Finn’s moves were delicate, well-thought, rhythmically correct. Poe got closer to the boy’s face, allowing their noses to greet. _Finn didn’t oppose it_ . Suddenly, everyone moved towards the edge of the cliff next to the dancefloor; Poe and Finn didn’t move from their position. Finn put Poe’s hand on his chest, still grabbing it, surrounding him with his right arm. Bells rang as the crowd started the countdown. Poe and Finn just couldn’t let each other go, their bodies being attached and their eyes asking the other for more clouds, more wind, more sparks. _More love._

  * “We should probably go with them…” - Poe said.



Finn left out a short laugh.

  * “Since when do you follow anyone’s orders?”



He fixed his eyes on Finn’s face, the sun turning his skin into an artistic paradise. _God, wasn’t he beautiful?_ Their comrades were approaching the end of their counting.

  * “Five!... Four!... Three!...” - they screamed.



Finn was looking at Poe with the intensity of a million suns. His eyes finally showed the weakness he felt for Poe. The adoration and care he experienced for him were indescribable. He wanted Poe to know that for good. Forever.

  * “It’s time…”



_Poe understood._

  * “It’s time.”



“Two!...”

Their faces got _closer._

“ONE…!”

  * “Finn…” - Poe couldn’t finish.
  * “Shut up” - Finn said, shutting his lips with a feverish kiss.



“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”.

Everyone laughed and celebrated, confetti fell on the couple’s heads as their lips drew a rainbow together. Poe’s arms around Finn’s neck, Finn lifting him from the ground and spinning around as wings opened inside their chests. Poe smiled on his lips, Finn laughed as he dropped him.

Finn was the only thing Poe needed. The real present. Someone that he would ever think he didn’t deserve. Or maybe he did. That night, maybe he realized they deserved each other the most. They deserved that love, that liberty, that trust, and attraction. Maybe they were everything the other needed in the galaxy. He felt it was true and so did his partner. Maybe Finn was the only forest he’d like to stay in, surrounded by that much beauty. By sunrises, kisses and flower crowns. _Finn was his life_. He always told him he would be nobody without him, but Poe knew he was wrong. He might’ve given him a name and a place to call home. Finn gave him something bigger than that.

_He gave him his heart_. Fearlessly, entirely. Something that Poe had never experienced before. And he gave him his heart back. Because he knew Finn was the only place where it’d be safe. Finn was his safe place.

Giving him a name was important. But Finn gave him _an entire sky._

And he couldn’t feel luckier to have someone like that next to him. He was going to guard his sky too. No storm would ever ruin it. _No storm would ever ruin them_. They were a constant dance on top of the sea. An endless union. He kissed Finn again.

  * “Happy new year.”



Finn smiled and sealed his lips once more, hugging his love, letting the sun dissipate their bodies, and the moon to carry their hearts.

  
That was everything they needed. _They were everything they needed_. Ever.


End file.
